Heal You
by KayleeForAT
Summary: It ain't always about relationships. That's what Finn learns from Princess Bubblegum when he gets dumped. In his time of need, the candy princess will do her best to heal him, maybe love him again too. An old "friend" visits after learning that she isn't as memorable as she thought. Fubblegum, rated T to be safe. Originally by CaramelandPopcorn10.
1. Chapter 1

THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY u/4077577/CaramelandPopcorn10 AND THEY HAVE GIVEN ME FULL PERMISSION TO CONTINUE, BECAUSE I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING.

REMEMBER: CaramelandPopcorn10

They wrote this chapter. I will be continuing the story in the next chapter, and I usually aim for 1,000 words or over, so be prepared for the awesome story that this is, to be continued, and brought to a new author.

I hope this is what y'all dream it will be, and if you have any questions: PM me, I promise I'll answer every question I get (unless it's a troll). I'm asking that you PM me because I like to EARN my reviews, not beg or trick you for them.

Thanks,

KayleeForAT

* * *

A/N: Wooo. All aboard the ship Fubblegum shippers. I will revive this ship. I MUST revive this ship.

Princess Bubblegum heard about Finn's recent breakup with Flame Princess from Jake, so she decided to pay him a visit.

The girl knocked on the door gently, the person who opened the door to be Jake.

"Sup, princess?" he asked, leaning on the door, Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"I'm here to see Finn if you don't mind," Jake nodded, pointing to upstairs. Bonnibel entered the tree house, giving Jake a 'thanks' before heading upstairs.

Princess Bubblegum reached the second floor, only to find a crying Finn on the ground. She walked over to him and crouched.

His face still had the tracks of his tears, bags under his eyes, his bear hat thrown somewhere, his mouth making sobbing and whimpering noises.

Bonni stroked Finn's hair gently, admiring his blonde locks.

"I-I don't understand, princess," he said, sniffling.

"I loved her with all of my heart!" he continued, tone filled with complete sadness. Princess Bubblegum gave him a sad smile.

"Finn, sometimes, you really love someone, and they like you back. But if that one person doesn't feel the love there anymore, you have to let go," explained Princess.

The boy stopped crying and sighed, hiccuping a few times.

"PB, what I'm going to do?..." asked Finn softly, energy drained from crying.

"Finn, it's best you stay single, it ain't always about relationships."

Finn looked towards Princess Bubblegum and smiled weakly.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Finn woke up in the morning, he was still on the floor but covered with a blanket. Princess Bubblegum was really sweet, thought Finn.

Finn climbed down the stairs, careful not to fall. Jake was in the kitchen, humming while cooking the usual; bacon pancakes. Finn gave his brother a high five and sat at the table.

"Well you seem fine today dude," said Jake.

"Yeah, that little conversation with Peebs taught me somethin'." Finn said, picking BMO up to play a video game.

"What did she tell you?" questioned Jake as he brought two plates over, the delicious food on it.

"Nah, you wouldn't understand man." Finn put BMO down again, grabbing a fork and spoon.

-Timeskip to after breakfast-

Finn jumped out of his seat and landed in front of the door, he twisted the doorknob and slung his bag over his shoulders, sword in one hand.

"Where you going Finn?" asked Jake as he continued chomping on his food.

Finn adjusted his bear hat. "Gonna go out for a while, think I'll be back in the evening? I dunno."

Finn ran out and shut the door loudly.

"O-kay?"

Finn ran through the grassy fields, his sword swinging, the wind blowing his face, but that of course, didn't stop him.

He already had his mind on a destination.

* * *

Finn stopped in front of the big gates of Candy Kingdom, the city that was usually full of bustling people.

He entered the kingdom, the sound of loud footsteps and voices filling his ears, sounds he hadn't heard in a long time.

The boy haulted in front of an especially big and tall building, it was none other than Princess' Bubblegum's home.

The banana guards guarding the place let Finn enter without words, they were 'expecting' him after all.

Peppermint Butler was in the hall, a tender smile on his face.

"Why hello, Finn! It's been a long time," Said the candy man, Finn nodded. "I guess so."

Finn then looked around the giant palace, Peppermint Butler chuckled. "If you are looking for Princess, she's in the kitchen." The corners of Finn's mouth went up. "Thanks!"

He ran into the direction leading to the kitchen, panting as he reached the small room.

"Ah, hi Finn!" Princess Bubblegum greeted with that breathtaking smile graced on her pink face. Although, Finn didn't see that, he was just friends.

"Hi Peebles!" Finn greeted back. "So, what are you baking?" he asked, placing his hands on the counter.

"Well, I'm trying to make buns!" Finn raised an eyebrow. "Buns? You do that all the time, Peebs!" The girl laughed.

"Finn, there are a lot more flavored buns than you expect," Princess explained. Just then, the pair heard a 'ding'.

"For example," The girl said, putting on her mitts, taking out a tray, smoke and smile wafting in the air.

"Smells good!" Finn said, examining the tray of buns on the table.

"Here, why don't you try one?" Princess Bubblegum handed the boy a bun, the smell filling his nose as he took it from her hands.

He licked his lips, biting into the sweet pastry, mixed flavours in his taste buds. Finn let out a muffled 'I love it', Bonni just giggled.

"Actually, this whole tray is filled with different kinds of mixed flavours," She said, poking the food. "And, they're all test subjects."

Finn's eyes lightened up, his mouth wide open and drool dripping down his chin.

The two gulped up the whole tray of the sweet buns, patting their stomachs contently.

"I had to admit Finn," Princess said closing her eyes. "this was quite fun." Finn nodded even if he knew she could not see it.

"It was."

Finn returned home and layed on the couch, Jake walked up to him and smirked. "So."

"So what?" Jake let out a 'tch', and sighed. "How was your _date_ with Princess?" Jake kept the smirk on, making Finn snort.

"We're just friends dude." Finn said flatly before dozing off into sleep.

"Whatever, man." Jake grunted and climbed up the stairs.

* * *

Flame Princess sat on the edge of a cliff. She stared at the dark abyss, wondering what is like down there.

Suddenly, a huge fireball appeared in her hands, she tossed it into the depths of the dark, and it dissapeared.

She sighed and reached for the bottom, but of course, she couldn't touch it.

The fire girl missed Finn. She felt bad for just dumping him off like that. Besides, she still had feelings left for him.

She didn't know why she would leave him, maybe it was because of her temper, she got mad easily.

Flame Princess had tried to apologize with Finn, but he was hurt deeply, she didn't think he would take her back.

Lava tears began descending down her cheeks and onto the grassy field, the feeling of sadness swarming her.

Flame Princess stood up and clenched her fists. "Dangit!" She yelled loudly at no one, closing her eyes tightly.

Her breathing got heavy and she just bursted into sobs, falling onto the ground, knees supporting her.

After what seemed like eternity, she stopped. She hiccuped softly, then falling back on the grass, the wind blowing her tears away, she gulped, knowing it was time.

Finn had been hanging out with Princess Bubblegum lately, he found another side of her. He found out what he thought was jerky, nerdy, all those horrible stuff, turned to be the complete oppisite.

Finn ran into the kingdom and rushed into the palace, not caring about anything else. He loved being with her, just hours full of fun and happiness, heck, he almost felt the spark again.

The spark when he first met her.

Her eyes had a beautiful shade of pink, and she had that heart melting smile.

He knew she was the perfect girl.

"Peeebleeees?" Finn called out, he searched in every room for her, but she was gone.

Finn was about to enter the kitchen, he felt his foot step on something. His eyes went down, a piece of paper was under his shoe.

"Hm?" Finn picked the paper up.

_'Dearest Finn,_

_I have captured Princess Bubblegum._

_I know how much you like her, more than me._

_So, you better come and agree to be my king, or else..._

_You know what happens._

_-FP'_

Finn groaned. He didn't expect her to do this, of course he didn't. Finn walked to the hall, finding a Peppermint Butler hiding under a table.

"F-Fin-" Finn sighed. "Yeah, I know. Can I borrow the phone?" The butler nodded, then resumed shaking.

Finn put the phone to his left ear, blowing some stray hair that was blocking his vision.

_"Hello?"_

"Sup. I'm going to need your assistance."

_"Ooh. Spill the details."_

* * *

KAYLEE TALKING AGAIN:

so, like I said, I'll be continuing this in the next chapter. If you like this one, review to it's writer, u/4077577/CaramelandPopcorn10


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: This is my first chapter of this story, the last one written by CaramelandPopcorn10. From now on, the chapters will be written by me.**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

"Jake!" Finn yelled as an enlarged Jake come into view.

"I'm here bro, now hop on and we'll go n' get some fire-proof suits!" Jake said, kneeling down so Finn could climb onto him.

"No time," Finn said quickly as they were leaving the Candy Kingdom "we have to get to the Fire Kingdom before they hurt PB!"

"But dude, we'll fry!" The magic dog said, now stopped.

"No! We'll find Flambo and he'll put flame shield on us. But we have to hurry, before we're too late!" he said, "Now hurry to the Fire Kingdom!"

"Alright, fine!" said Jake "But when we get there and Flambo isn't around, don't think I won't say I told you so!"

And with that, the giant yellow dog ran to the Fire Kingdom; and quickly, knowing that their best friend's life may be in mortal danger.

* * *

"You'll never get away with this!" said a very feminine voice. "Finn and Jake are-"

"Finn and Jake aren't going to save you. At least, without their total cooperation." said a higher-pitched voice, a voice that belonged to no other than the princess of fire herself.

"Whatever deal you're planning, _drop it_. He's righteous, and he's been tricked into doing things before, but he's learned. He knows better know, and he knows you're still evil!"

"Oh, Princess," she said, her voice lined with false sympathy "he'll do it– it's his only option."

She walked up to the lantern that the Candy Princess was being held captive in, getting in her face.

"I'm sorry to tell you this—well, actually, I'm not—but Finn will always love me more than he has ever loved you."

The Bubblegum Princess gasped; her voice, that of sorrow, said: "You're wrong." she paused, her next words with hatred: "He only liked you because he was in depression!"

"Say whatever you want, but you're the loser—and I," she spun around "am the winner." she finished slyly.

"No..." the pink one thought "never will whatever you want be considered an option. Finn is too good for you, you evil little–"_  
_

The fire elemental turned her back to the princess. "I wonder how long it'll take him to find the note...You know, maybe they don't even _want_ you back." she grinned maliciously.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" a voice from behind yelled: it was Jake. The Candy Princess smiled in hope. The two were blue, which mean they had flame shield casted over them.

Finn didn't speak until he was in the center of the room. His head low–his eyes couldn't be seen, and his sword drawn, but resting to his side. "Let her go." he demanded.

"Well, well—so, you've finally bit off more than you could chew."

"I can handle more than you know."

"Is that what you were thinking when you met me?"

"Things change. Well—most things do. You're just as corrupt as you were back then, maybe even more so."

"I remember then, when you promised you would help me. You did nothing for me, Finn."

"Then let her go, we'll leave and you won't hear from us again."

"Whoa, you don't think you're getting off that easily, do you?"

"I said: **Let. Her. Go.**"

"Oh I heard. You still need to make you side of the deal."

"What do you want?"

She grinned. "Hmm...How about: I give you the princess, and you ask for my hand in marriage."

He looked up, his expression unreadable.

"Finn." The pink one whispered.

"It's okay, PB." He said.

"So," said Flame Princess "what do you say?"

He froze. Then said "No. I don't want to be any part of this place."

"If that's what you want..." She created a small fire that comsumed the lower third of the lantern.

"No!" The candy princess cried in protest.

She pressed her back to the glass and tried getting away from the heat as best she could. She could feel the warmth everywhere, it was unescapable.

"No! Stop!" Finn cried.

She refused. "Is that a proposal I hear?" she said.

"No! Don't listen to her Finn!" She cried, the pain making her eyes well up.

The fire elemental increased the size and intensity, her smile widening and her anger growing.

"Yeah, Finn. Don't listen to me. See what happens:" her flame grew even brighter and wider.

"No! Stop hurting her!" he desperately pleaded, his arm reached out.

The fire ceased. "Give me what I want. I'll let her go, we'll never have to see her petty face again."

"Fine." his voice low. A look of concern still draped across his face. He was obviously worried about the princess—Princess Bubblegum that is.

"Get down on one knee and tell me that." Flame Princess demanded.

To his and his friends' demise, he had no other option. He slowly sank down onto one knee. He looked up at her, hatred seen in his eyes.

"I'm waiting."

"Flame Princess...will...you...marry...me?" he said without emotion, his eyes were not on the fire princess, but on the princess he truly cared for. The look on her face was horrendous. He never wanted to be with her more.

"Yes! Of course I will!" she squealed, hugging Finn tight while he cringed in pain.

He stood...

His fiancé cheered...

His brother grieved...

His best friend...

died a little. She felt depression looming over her. "From what?" she thought "why am I letting this get to my head? My kingdom needs me to remain calm, protective.

The silence was thickening the air around them.

And didn't stop, not until she, the dog, and—to get his things—the boy, were allowed leave.

* * *

"Why don't we all just...run away?" Jake suggested. The three were making their way back home. They were riding on Jake's back.

"I was thinking that, too...but I can't leave my kingdom." The Princess said.

Silence filled the atmosphere. Princess Bubblegum noticed Finn was being very quiet. Something that felt unusual.

"Finn?" She placed a hand to his shoulder.

"What?" he said coldly. She removed her hand, and her stomach turned.

"I'm...sorry."

...

"Finn, I know you're upset...but...we'll find a way out of this. I pro–"

"Don't. Just, don't."

"But Finn–"

"There isn't a thing you...we, can do."

"Don't say that–you always find a way!"

"I'm sorry...I've failed you. I've failed everyone. I knew it was bound to happen. Every hero has a downfall..."

"Listen—we can find a way around this. I know we can!"

"No, listen to me—" he looked into her eyes, getting her full attention. "If I don't do what she wants, she has an army of fire elementals just waiting—all at her dispense. She'd tear the whole Land of Ooo apart just looking for me."

She parted her lips, as if to speak, but quickly closed them.

He turned away, gazing out onto the distance.

"I'm sorry Finn."

He turned his head. "Why are you sorry? I'm the reason she hated me in the first place."

"Guys," Jake interrupted "I think it's my fault. I found Flame Princess for him."

"But you were trying to do me a favor. Then when you found out she was evil, you tried to stop me from seeing her, and I didn't listen." Finn said.

"I now know not to take hints from Flambo." Jake said, meaning to change the subject and lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm glad he was there to shield us though."

"Yeah...I guess he does come in handy, sometimes." Jake said. "Well...we're home."

* * *

Continued in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys. I usually don't put long ANs here but someone reviewed my story the other day, and I wanted to share this with you guys. I. Love. Constructive. Critisism. I live off of it! My writing is far from perfect, so I really like when you point out mistakes. That way I can get better, and we can all be happy!**

***Cough cough thanks you guys*  
**

**So, BMO, for the sake of writing, will be referred to as a male character (Even though I don't think he is specifically one gender or the other).**

**Now, ONTO THE STORY:**

* * *

The Princess and Jake went inside, leaving Finn outside to say goodbye to this old house.

"How do I stop this?" He thought. "There has to be a way to get her to hate me again...If I screw this up, everybody could be in danger. I may be a hero, but I can't take on the whole flame kingdom. At least, not by myself."

Jake was inside, folding Finn's skins and bedding from his bed. He was sorrowful, but felt he had to stay strong for his friend.

"Yo PB," he yelled.

From downstairs, PB curiously looked up to his direction.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How are we gonna get him back?" he asked sorrowfully.

"Jake," she started, then thought...

"I don't know. I really don't." She finished solemnly.

"Isn't there any way we can stop her?" he said, referring to Flame Princess. His expression changed even thinking about her.

"Not any way that I know of." she said "I can't intervene with royal plans of other kingdoms." She finished, looking at her feet.

Jake sighed. "I know there's a way." He thought to himself. "There's always a way."

Just as it got very quiet, the front door opened, and the ladder leading up to the floor creaked. Finn walked in.

He was able to manage a smile—fake, nonetheless.

"It's starting to get dark out there." He said with pseudo-contentment.

The princess watched as Finn made his way to the couch. She followed him, but placed a hand on his shoulder instead of sitting down.

"You okay?" She asked, hoping she could comfort him.

He looked up at her.

BMO climbed up onto the coffee table. Not aware of the conversation on, he said:

"Hello princess! Finn, you didn't tell me we had guests!" he said happily.

Finn looked over at him, smiled and said:

"I'm gonna miss you."

The princess' expression softened into a smile.

BMO offered a controller to Finn.

"Video games?" He said, almost slyly.

"Whadaya say, PB?" He said, taking one controller while offering her the other.

She giggled. "Sure." She said sweetly. He smiled at her as she furrowed her brows.

She sat down beside him on the loveseat. "If you're ready to get your butt kicked!" she exclaimed.

"You're on!" he responded. They were soon lost in the competition, only breaking away from the screen to make snide—but respectful—remarks to one another.

Meanwhile, Jake watched from above as they were beginning to play.

"At least he'll enjoy his final night here with us." he thought.

* * *

The two friends were keeping their minds on the game, now playing a colorful multiplayer platformer with BMO.

"Get off of me!" Finn laughed as his game counter part was momentarily squished under PB.

"Give me your stars!" Princess Bubblegum replied, also laughing.

"Nevarrr!" He joked, running off the left side of the screen.

"No! You'll kill us both!" she exclaimed, following after him.

They approached a familiar gap. But, just as they were about to jump... BMO's screen flashed red. They gasped and jumped back into the chair, startled.

"BED TIME...BED TIME...BED TIME...BED-" he yelled over and over again.

After they calmed their nerves, Jake stretched over to them and turned BMO's alarm off.

"I guess it is getting kind of late." Finn said sadly.

"This is gonna be my last night here." He grieved, thinking to himself.

"Oh...yeah." the princess replied hesitantly, looking out the window for the time of day.

"Hmm." Jake hummed aloud, an idea that he'd been planning earlier on his mind:

"Hey princess," he said "what about a sleepover?"

She knew she didn't have to think, before replying:

"Sound like a good idea to me." She looked to Finn, trying to see wether or not he enjoyed the idea.

He thought of everything they could do while the night was still young, ways to enjoy his last night. "I'm up for it" he grinned.

"Sweet!" She replied enthusiastically.

"So," Jake began, "who wants to play tennis?"

* * *

**This was a short but significant chapter. Sorry for it's lack of words, I still have another two stories to be updating. Also, now that I'm back in school, I'll have less free time, so there.**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows; they inspire me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the writing of this story, I will be listening to sad orchestral music and eating ice cream.**

**_(The Cinematic Orchestra) -_listen to them.  
**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter 4:

* * *

Jake stretched to the roof before speaking another word. Finn and the princess lingered behind. Finn was walking to the kitchen. He looked up from the cabinet.

"I'm gonna grab some racquets and tennis balls. You don't have to wait on me if you don't want." he says while ducking back under the cabinet to look.

The princess called her castle as Finn was rummaging through the drawers. "Please bring a bag of essentials to the Grasslands... Yes. Take the morrow... Of course, have him fly you over. He just doesn't—" she sighed. "Yes. Thank you, I–... no, I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of something... Okay. Just let me know when you arrive... Nowhere specific." she said as she twirled the phone chord between her fingers. She looked over her shoulder. Finn was still rummaging.

She spun about quickly after realizing she was still on the phone. "Oh-uh...yes. Thanks. Goodbye."

"I don't really know my way around your home." she looked at him. She felt uneasy waiting on him, that he might think shes watching him.

He pulls a few more things out of the drawer and leaves the kitchen. "That's alright. Follow me." he says, then bounds up a level of rungs. She took a step, put her left foot on the first rung and pushed herself up. When she reached next level Finn was halfway up a set of stairs to her right and she followed him.

They reached the top and found a yellow net constructed atop the center of the roof. The sky was darkening, it's colors showing brilliantly. It was still light enough however to make out colors and shapes.

"I didn't know you had a court up here." PB commented. She walked to the far side of the court.

Finn set down the racquets and walked to the side of the court that PB was waiting on. There were stage lights on the sides of the net.

He turned one of them on. "Nah, that's just Jake," he said nonchalantly, turning the other one on.

After they brightened up, the roof was easily made out, as well as Jake's face. His eyes were on the poles and mouth on the net. He laughed.

"Oh," PB replied.

Finn said "Take your pick." They found the tennis racquets Finn brought up and chose one. PB got the blue one while Finn chose the green one.

Finn hit across the court the balls to PB. She tucked one into her hoodie, then took the other ball and lifted it above her head and gracefully swung her racquet into it, sending it bounding into the square diagonal from her. It bounced and made contact with Finn's racket, sailing just over the net, veering right. She stumbled, managing to volley it.

"Ugh," she grunted.

The ball flew upwards and lost momentum, falling short before it could make it over the net.

"Fifteen love," Finn said while smiling. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't worry. You'll get better," He said.

"Yes," she replied, quickly pulling out another ball, "I know. Zero, fifteen."

The ball flew perfectly across the net. Finn leapt to his right and swung his arm just late. The ball continued bouncing until it rolled to a stop a few yards behind him.

"Hey, nice. You played before?" he asked as he bent down and picked it up.

"Yeah...a looong while ago," she said. "I'm surprised I remember at all how to serve."

"I'm surprised you had time any time to play sports," he said evenly. She shrugged, and caught the ball he threw to her.

"Fifteen all." The ball sailed high and Finn aimed, but backed off when it bounded off from behind the thick yellow line.

"Long," he shrugged. She huffed.

"Fifteen thirty!" she exclaimed, prepping to throw the ball.

She threw it once again, but this time letting it fall and bounce once, slamming into it with force. Finn let it bounce once, keeping up with it as it flew back, then hit it to his opponent, doubling the energy that sent it flying before.

"No!" she huffed jokingly, missing the ball completely. She was too far to be able to make contact.

"Come on PB! Don't let him beat you!" Jake urged.

"Let's wrap this up Peebs," Finn joked, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Pfft. I'll beat you. Eventually." she laughed. "Fifteen forty," she said as she served the ball for the fifth time.

Finn volleys it back forcefully. She makes it to the center of her side and catches the ball in the center of the racquet. It springs from her side to his, and he stumbles backward to just make contact. It was a soft hit, and PB jumps closer to the net to bounce it downward. Finn leans foreward and extends his arm to reach for the ball, but he wasn't close enough, and the ball bounced several times on the ground.

"Thirty, forty," she smiled, watching Finn regain his balance.

Jake comments: "Woah Finn, watch yourself," while smirking.

"I've got this under controll," Finn replied. Not serious at all, he thought.

He gave her the ball, so she could serve, then he volleys it straight to her, as she does the same. They went back and forth a few times, until PB hit the ball too far left for Finn, and he misses it.

"I saw that one coming," Finn says. "Deuce."

"Excuse me?" PB says, sounding confused.

"Deuce," Jake replies,"It's when both players tie at the advantage point. When it happens, you then have to earn your advantage over the opponent," he says matter-of-factly.

"Ah," she says.

"Deuce," she says, and throws the ball over the net with the racquet. Finn easily volleys back, in her direction. She leans into the ball as she hits it. The ball went to his right, and he quickly returned it to her, with energy. PB is about to react, but trips over her feet.

"Oof," she says as she hits the ground. The ball bounces in front of her, and continues a few yards.

"Hey," Finn says as he runs to her, "you alright?" He holds out his hand. She takes his into hers and he helps her up.

"I'm alright. Thanks." She smiles. He walks back To his side of the court.

"I guess you have the advantage, right?" She asks. He nods, and waits.

She gracefully put the ball into a spin, it landing a yard from him and losing foreword motion, and being thwacked harshly by his racquet. She hasn't any time to react before it hits the ground far before and goes almost straight behind her, off of the rooftop. She watched it tumble into the soft green grass.

"Yes!" Finn exclaims, shouting and highfiving his bro. Jake regains his figure and bumps Finn. He stops and looks to PB...

She was looking off into the distance, over the edge of the leafy roof, down the grassy hills. Her figure reflected marvelously into his eyes. The way the warm orange and pink sunset surrounded her and tinted her skin, and contrasted the blue she held in her hand as she sat it down by her feet.

Jake gives him a little push, before sinking to the door and exiting.

Finn watched him leave. When he saw her, he blushed. He considered, just then, going downstairs with his buddy, but realized that, even if she doesn't want to talk, he'd wanted her presence, as long as she would have him.

He came closer to her, but stood a few feet behind. He was unsure...would she be annoyed, or not want to be bothered with him? Was she standing by herself because she'd wanted to be alone?

_Ah, well._ Finn thought. _Screw it._

He came closer, to her side, and noticed she looked as if she were looking, or waiting, for something.

"You looking for something, PB?" he asked, quietly.

She turned her head, just noticing that he was there. "Um...no," she replied, looking up at him.

He is quite tall, she thought. Nothing she saw in him would please her, knowing that he would be gone soon. _There's something we can do... _

_No. There's not, and you know it._ A voice from inside her spoke. The truth was harsh, the truth that she couldn't do anything, and that he couldn't do anything either. There was no stability among the kingdoms, the Flame kingdom could easily overpower and destroy her own puny Candy kingdom. _I will not risk it._

* * *

**_Enjoyed?_**


End file.
